We don't even know each other
by AzureEnding
Summary: Yet we have no choice but to marry don't we?


**A/N I decided to do this short story…since out well I just found it weird that NO ONE did this pairing for soul caliber…I mean it just kind of fit if you ask me of right, link's in his TP version, (I think its bad ass so if you don't like it don't read it, if you read me knowing this and flame me I won't feel regret calling you an idiot for looking over this)**

Link, the hylain knight hero of the twilight and savior of many as well as the slayer of Ganon he's faced many challenges in his life, but this one is most likely the hardest he's ever had to face, compared to this He was in Europe a foreign country to the Green clad warrior he met friend and foe yet the biggest one he's faced was nightmare the brute was someone far worse than Ganon he's faced many a foe but for one to out best his arch enemy let alone himself was something he wasn't ready for, it became extremely obvious…he needed help this time not advice or a friendly helping hand once in awhile, he needed a partner someone he could trust, but after his first encounter with nightmare he was left unconscious.

"_That dark knight was a lot stronger than anything I thought possible, here I should be expecting people to best me instead of the standards I'm used to…but where am I?"_

When he finally came to he was laying in a bed more over a padded mat inside a tent, he felt a bit weary seeing as he was alone his sword was nowhere in site, he decided the best course of action was to creep out and see if who or what he was up against.

He slowly peeked his head out of the tent to see a girl, around his age, short blonde hair light blue, almost clear eyes he was memorized by them almost instantly but didn't let it show he crept out slowly and slowly walked towards the girl, he was close enough to touch her yet before he could, his blade was turned against him.

"What a fine blade you have you must have a fine blacksmith or you're not from around here" The girl spoke in a rhetorical manner

"Who are you…and why did you save me?" He asked almost demanded answers

"My name is Cassandra, as for why I saved you, it was on a whim, although my sister is looking for that dark knight you fought, and I need someone who knows where he went and seeing as you happened to be the only one actually alive to ask, I saved you."

"Gee thanks, I feel so grateful, although, as it stands that man is distorting everything and I **have** to defeat him, and you know defeating him may bring light to where your sister is…what's say we work together?"

Cassandra was at an impasse normally she'd _never_ work with someone, yet this man before her was different, if he wanted to he could've killed her yet he choose to ask her why instead of harming her, true she saved him on a whim but seeing the warrior down in the dirt after that fight, and lifting up his motionless body made her emotions stir it may be possible that he opened up the emotion of pity that she'd never really used, naïve she was but…foolish towards her instincts no her heart was something she couldn't do.

"I suppose we…can travel for a ways at least until I we have no choice to part ways if our opposition leads us to different paths."

"You have nothing to worry about family first, I don't mind taking a detour to help you find your sister" He responded with a cheerful grin a light blush etched into softly paled skin

"We should rest for today, afterwards will continue on route towards the dark knight and hopefully my sister…"

"Wait, how about a friendly spar, nothing says getting to know someone like a friendly duel!" Link said hopefully

Cassandra sat there staring at him for a moment, his eyes a darker, deeper version of her own, his hair as well darker blonde hers lighter he wielded a sword and a shield just like she, but his sword sharper longer his shield sturdier and a lot bigger, it was like they were complete opposites yet at the same time one in the same when it came to outer appearances but on the inside, the seemed almost like twins.

"Alright, you're on!" She shouted happily

Once they set into stance everything went quiet the first one to make a move was Cassandra she charged head first rushed in past his defenses about to lounge for an attack as soon as she attempted she felt steel resting against her stomach she soon wondered if who he was holding back on, the dark knight or her.

She quickly side stepped and went for a wide armed swing of her sword Link parried and rushed towards her she was almost completely defenseless they were inches apart when Cassandra noticed a blush and nervousness came to her face she tried stepping back but lost her footing causing her to fall Link tried grabbing her but only brought them that much closer together when they reopened their eyes, the only think that wasn't touching happened to be their lips both fighters turned the color of a rose and quickly rushed away from each other.

"_Why is my heart racing I've never had this problem with a girl before!"_ Link kept think of possible reasons over and over but came up with no answer

"_A new weakness…it seems we won't be together long, I can't afford to show weakness especially when that weakness…is a man"_ Cassandra though

The morning tasks were done in silence the only thing they talked about was who was going to bathe first of course link being the gentleman persisted she go first.

"How do I know you won't peek?" She asked cautiously

"If I didn't hold you hostage and rape you or for the lack of kill you what makes you think I'd peek?"

"You…have a point" She conceded

"I'll stand watch; I'll alert you if anything happens"

As he walked off she thought of the possibilities if trouble did come he could run away…and leave her defenseless but he hadn't done it yet so why would he now…but this was also her chance to leave him behind and continue her search without being hindered

"_I'm sorry…but it's for the best"_

Link sat by a tree waiting patiently yet whenever he closed his eyes to think, his mind replayed the event of last night, and his face flushed a bit but was ever still alert.

"Having a good dream?" A voice spoke from above

Link jerked up from his reprieve and jumped into a battle stance he looked around but the person he was searching for appeared in the distance, it was a woman.

"Who…are you?" Link asked readying his blade

"You have nothing to fear, I'm just passing thought my name is Sophitia" The woman said calmly

"You…look like someone I met, are you…related to Cassandra?"

"Indeed I am why have you encountered my sister. Did you harm her I won't forgive you if you have!"

"No, I'm traveling with her She's over in the river bathing, she should be done soon would you like to wait?"

"How do I know you're not lying…?"

"Here I'll prove it" he pulled out a bow and a simple arrow lit it and shot it up high Sophitia was quickly on alert Link waited for a few moment but Cassandra didn't come running, he soon go worried and rushed towards the lake only to see it empty

"She's…gone"

"She may have left, in our customs a woman who falls for a man is considered weak that weakness can be exploited."

"How…we only knew each other for a day how could she…"

"Did you have close contact with my sister?" Sophitia asked in a serious yet angered tone

"Well…while a spar we almost kissed…but it was on accident!" Link rushed out the last of his words sensing danger

"I see…I think you of all people should understand that such contact is only meant for lover's people of the wed, in doing so you may as well have proposed to my sister"

"I…did that?"

"Yes and not following through would end up with serious measures if not amended, ether you promise to marry my sister, or I'll be forced to remove your head" Sophitia said leaving out all emotion

"_This will teach him to make a move on my innocent sister" _

"I see…then its best we find her, I'd like to be the one to tell her, even if she doesn't accept it"

"Wh-What?"

"Even though we just met…she saved me I can't let her help be in vain, I won't let her die!" Link spoke with utter conviction

"_I see…he's willing to help her even though he knows nothing about her…maybe it could work…"_

"We need to find her and fast we can follow her foot prints lets go!"

They rushed off towards their awaiting comrade yet things never go as planned, Cassandra was pinned between children and the Dark knight nightmare hope was all but buried in the depths of the earth when she was cornered she wasn't prepared for the this outcome and even if she was she couldn't let the children get harmed, if he got more souls it'd be that much harder to fight.

From the looks of it nightmare was enjoying teasing the young warrior of course anyone else would be more over anxious to get it over with

"_It seems I was wrong Link, being alone was my weakness…forgive me"_

Before nightmares blade descended upon her the visage of her sister and Link descended into the fray attacking with stylish yet accurate strikes at first he was unfazed but Link wouldn't be having any of that, he charged up the blade of evils bane and unleashed his flaming spin attack and sent the demon into submission.

"You saved me…why?"

"Why else, you saved me, I owed you…but"

"He told me what happened Cassandra, I guess you could assume I wouldn't find out, you know what this means **don't** you"

Cassandra tensed significantly and a deep but bright blush enriched her pale features link was bewitched almost tranced by her beauty naïve she may be foolish as well but that didn't mean he didn't like her almost as soon as his eyes met hers.

"Cassandra, she told me what must be done…and I accepted"

"You…what?"

"We haven't known each other that long, but I'm willing to put that aside, I want you to live, if it means marriage then I'll do it, I'll do anything."

"See he's a strong warrior, kind, and willing to do anything for you, he's already looking better than my husband by the minute"

"Oh no you don't he's mine not yours!"

They fell silent, but soon Sophitia burst out into a cheerful laugh causing the two others to blush.

"I guess I am yours aren't I, I did agree to marry you."

"Yes, I do believe you are mine, as I am yours…link"

The marriage short and sweet the reception, scraped the honeymoon, would be decided upon, especially since this was a rushed and not even the slightest planed wedding, but their adventures will continue, as long as the dread knight exists they'll still fight.

**A/N I will continue this I was going to let it stand alone but that just lame.**


End file.
